


Skating on Thick Ice

by misura



Category: Iskryne Series - Elizabeth Bear & Sarah Monette
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Isolfr is ice-mad in more ways than one.





	Skating on Thick Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laetificat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laetificat/gifts).

"Ice-mad," Vethulf half-muttered, half-moaned as Isolfr allowed himself to be persuaded to another go-around on the solid-frozen lake and in truth, Skjaldwulf was beginning to feel the strain of the day himself.

Still, opportunities to tease his fellow wolf-jarl were few and far between, and Skjaldwulf rather felt it his duty to make the most of this one. Vethulf could expect no less.

"Barely two months of peace and already you sound like an old man."

Mar huffed and made as if to wash Kjaran's face. None of the wolves had dared the ice, though they seemed to find the antics of their brothers who did rather entertaining.

_Fair enough, given what a spectacle some of us have made of ourselves._ A small miracle no one had come away with worse injuries than a few bruises here and there or, as in Vethulf's case, sore muscles.

"Better to sound like one than be one," Vethulf said, though he sounded distracted.

Skjaldwulf followed his gaze and tried not to smile. Isolfr had a way of drawing one's eyes under normal circumstances; floating over the ice as if he was dancing on air, he was breath-taking.

Having had him share their bed for these past few weeks hadn't helped. If anything, it had made things worse. Vethulf was as smitten as a moon-calf, though his tongue was as sharp as ever against all save Isolfr. He might have earned himself a fair bit of teasing, else, though not from Skjaldwulf. He was as caught as Vethulf, after all, only somewhat better at hiding it.

"Perhaps if you ask him nicely, he will massage your sore muscles."

Vethulf looked shocked, as if the very thought was sacrilege. "It's not that bad."

"Or I might," Skjaldwulf amended, taking pity on him. Besides, if anything were to happen, it would hardly profit the heall to have one wolf-jarl sore-muscled and ill-tempered. "You would have to ask very, very nicely though."

"No, thank you." Vethulf turned his attention back to Isolfr.

"He might have some sore muscles himself tomorrow morning," Skjaldwulf said. "He's still moving, so it will be a while before he feels them."

Vethulf looked away from Isolfr long enough to express a certain amount of suspicion. "What do you want?"

"A fair trade," Skjaldwulf said. "You let me massage you, and you can do the same to Isolfr." He did not add that Vethulf might pick up a trick or two from someone who was, indeed, somewhat nearer than Vethulf himself to being an old man, and thus both more experienced and more knowledgeable.

"Isolfr isn't yours to promise," Vethulf said, though he sounded tempted. Wistful.

Skjaldwulf did not lack sympathy. Still, in a relationship like this one, compromises were necessary. He said nothing, allowing the idea of Isolfr, pliant and appreciative, to make his argument for him.

Vethulf sighed, as Kjaran permitted Mar to lick his face. "Fine. Done."


End file.
